Gage and absolute sensors may be deployed in some of the world's most rugged environments. For example, various deployment environments may include operations pertaining to the include oil and gas industry. Electrical connectors used in these deployments may be designed, manufactured and tested to meet demanding specifications. Some sensor manufacturers may develop and refine their designs to meet specific end-user applications. In various examples, industry-standard DIN 43650 circular connectors may employ a fast-lock technology to avoid screwing operations, which may be viewed as cumbersome in field installation situations.